I Don't Care
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Azusa is sick of Yui's affections and demands that she stop. Unexpectedly, she gets exactly what she asked for, but is it really what she wants?... Yui x Azusa; heavily implied Tsumugi x Yui


**Summary: **Azusa is sick of Yui's affections and demands that she stop. Unexpectedly, she gets exactly what she asked for, but is it really what she wants?...

**Genre(s): **Romance/Humor/Angst

**Character(s): **Yui H., Azusa N., Tsumugi K., Ritsu T., Mio A.

**Pairing(s): **Yui x Azusa; heavily implied Tsumugi x Yui

**Story Type: **One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

* * *

*** **_**I Don't Care...**_** ***

The radiant early morning shined down on the streets just outside of the Nakano residence.

"I'm leaving!" A young black-haired girl called out as she walked out onto the stoop, her twin pigtails bobbing and swaying in the light morning breeze.

Azusa Nakano shouldered her school bag and took off down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace; she did not need to hurry as she was always punctual. She strode down the cement walkway, passively admiring the passing birds and swaying trees. Ten minutes into her journey, she was startled as a hand came down on her shoulder, causing her to jump and her hair to stand up slightly.

"Ritsu-senpai," Azusa said in relief as the grinning girl appeared to her side.

"Yo," Ritsu greeted simply, her grin growing as Mio appeared on Azusa's other side, her usual exasperated look in place at Ritsu's antics.

Five more minutes passed as the girls walked side-by-side and chatted. Tsumugi eventually joined the trio a short ways from her train station stop. The girls all arrived at the street corner where Yui and Ui usually joined them, but the two Hirasawa sisters were nowhere in sight.

"Well, we need to keep going, I'm sure they'll catch up," Mio said after the girls waited a few minutes for their band mate to arrive. The girls decided to go onwards, continuing their chatter until a resounding cry broke their conversation.

"Azu-nyan!"

Azusa had just enough time to spin around and, out of pure reflex, throw her hands up to protect her face, but it was too late. Yui half-leapt at the poor junior and encased her in a loving embrace.

"Oh, Azu-nyan, how could you leave me behind like that?" Yui sniffled, her voice melodramatic as she held the struggling girl tightly.

"Yui-senpai..!" Azusa complained, though Tsumugi was smiling happily at the scene.

"Sorry we're late, Onee-chan just wouldn't get up..." Ui said as she came up behind Yui, an apologetic smile on her face. Yui giggled sheepishly as she unwrapped herself from the pouting Azusa.

A short distance away, the Sakuragaoka school clock chimed, indicating that the girls were all late. They quickly turned on their heels, panicked looks on their faces as they sped off down the sidewalk, leaving a dust trail in their wake.

The rest of the day continued normally, except for one thing. Yui had always been very affectionate to her junior, but today was strangely different.

Azusa walked towards the third floor staircase as the lunch bell finished its final ring, a scowl deeply entrenched on her features. Her thoughts were focused on the reason why she had become increasingly irritated as the morning classes had passed by. A litany of overly excited cries of "Azu-nyan!" and irritated protests of "Yui-senpai!" played through her mind with a visual aid of the many times Yui had ambushed her that morning, which permeated her thoughts like a montage of annoyance.

_'What's with Yui-senpai today..?'_ Azusa wondered as her scowl lightened into a curious frown. _'She's always been so...attached to me...'_ Azusa shivered slightly as she instinctually felt Yui's touches all over her body for a moment. _'...But she usually isn't this bad.'_

"Azu-nyan!"

Azusa almost thought she was beginning to have a panic attack and that the cry was simply in her mind until she felt the warm, affectionate embrace of the older girl clamp down around her from behind.

"Azu-nyan~, Azu-nyan~," Yui cooed lovingly as she held the younger girl tightly. Azusa went limp in Yui's embrace, a comically passive look on her face.

_'Maybe if I play dead she'll go away...'_ Azusa thought humorously to lighten her annoyance.

With Yui's desire to assault Azusa's personal space seemingly sated, she gently untangled herself from the younger girl and grabbed her hand, beaming brightly.

"Let's go, Azu-nyan!" Yui cried out happily as she began to pull the surprised girl towards the clubroom staircase.

"Afternoon," Azusa called out as she entered the clubroom.

Yui, however, did not say a word as she had migrated from leading Azusa by the hand, to now clinging off Azusa's arm like some overly smitten lover, giggling and lost in her own world. Tsumugi, Ritsu, and Mio returned the greeting, though they paid Yui's overly affectionate behavior no mind, despite that it was rather strange, even to them. Azusa and Yui took a seat next to each other, or rather, Azusa was forced to as Yui was glued to her arm. Azusa sighed in light hearted exasperation as she glanced over at Yui curiously.

_'Yui-senpai, isn't this a bit much..?'_ she thought as she tried to shake the older girl off. Azusa looked away from Yui and over to Mio, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"When do you think we can practice, Mio-senpai-?" Azusa began to ask but was cut off as she felt something being pressed down on her head.

"Azu-nyan! Say 'nyan~'!" Yui squealed in excitement.

'_When did she have time to get these?'_ Azusa thought in annoyance, bristling slightly as she felt the fuzzy cat ears band atop her head. However, against her will, as if compelled by some unearthly force, she felt the cute, feline word building up in her throat. She could not stop herself as her hands came up, her fingers curled up against her palm like cat paws.

"N-nyan~?" she blurted out as she quirked her head to the side cutely.

Yui practically melted as a radiant blush covered her face from the cute sight. Even Mio was enraptured by the adorable display. Yui latched onto Azusa's arm again, preparing to assault the junior's personal space once more. However, she was broken from her obsessive desire as Tsumugi came back to the table, carrying a tray.

"The tea is ready," Tsumugi chimed in lightly as she set out tea cups and plates loaded with sweets for everyone. Yui immediately detached herself from Azusa's arm, much to the younger girl's relief. Her eyes sharpened as she grabbed her tea cup, gulping down the contents, and then chowed down on her cake.

_'Seems the only thing more important than me is sweets,'_ Azusa thought in mock-sorrow, though she was glad to have her arm back. _'Glad that's over though...'_ she thought as she let out a relieved sigh and removed the cat ears from her head. _'What on earth came over me..?'_ she thought in exasperation at herself as she fingered the fuzzy head piece then laid it on the table.

"Say 'ahhh~', Azu-nyan!" Yui said suddenly as she held a fork full of chocolate cake up to the black haired girl's lips. Azusa kept her lips firmly sealed and glared mildly at Yui.

Unfazed, Yui simply began poking at her lips with the fork in an attempt to get her to open up. Yui's sloppily aimed strikes caused chocolate to become smeared on Azusa's face, earning the brunette an even hotter glare. Finally, as her face was becoming a chocolaty mess, Azusa opened up slightly. Yui giggled in delight and she instantly pressed the fork into the younger girl's mouth. Azusa enjoyed the cake itself, though she was upset about being fed like a child.

Yui grinned in triumph as she placed the fork down on the table, while Ritsu and Mio stared in slight amusement at Azusa and Yui's interactions. Tsumugi especially watched closely, a light blush on her face as she watched the adorable display.

"Yui-chan is being quite affectionate today," Tsumugi commented, her voice soft and airy as she began to sip from her teacup.

"Oh, Azu-nyan! You have cake all over your face! You shouldn't play with your food~," Yui said teasingly.

_'But it's your fault!'_ Azusa mentally shot back, though remained silent.

"Let me take care of that for you~" Yui cooed as she embraced Azusa in her chair, then, to the assembled girl's shock, stuck her tongue out and lapped at the chocolate on Azusa's cheek.

Ritsu and Mio's mouths were agape with crimson blushes flaring on their cheeks. Tsumugi nearly dropped her teacup mid-sip as an even deeper blush exploded on her cheeks and she drifted off into a fantasy land of milk, honey, and Yui and Azusa going even further than what she was witnessing at that moment. Azusa was, naturally, mortified herself. Yui, oblivious to the reactions of her peers, continued to clean Azusa's cheek until it was shiny and sparkly clean, then proceeded to rub her own cheek against Azusa's with much affectionate. Azusa finally snapped out of her horrified daze as her body caught up with her mind, her entire face going red.

"Y-Y-Yui-senpai..!" Azusa stuttered as the brunette girl continued to rub her cheek against the younger girl's, a blissful expression on her face. Azusa grit her teeth as her face went even redder, feeling hot, though not with embarrassment.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa cried out as she suddenly stood from her chair, causing it to screech back and forcibly dislodging Yui. "I've had enough!" she cried again angrily as she slammed her hands down on the table, causing all the girls at the table to focus their attention entirely on her. "I'm tired of this! Stop pampering me and treating me like a child!" she ranted, her eyes clenched shut.

Silence hung in the air after her outburst and she opened her eyes to see the staring eyes of everyone at the table. Azusa began to blush again from the attention she was receiving and began to feel very self conscious. She glanced over at Yui and felt her stomach drop as she saw tears in the corner of the brunette's shimmering eyes. Azusa stammered incoherently for a moment before she turned and ran from the room, grabbing her bag as she went.

Azusa walked through an empty hallway, walking off her anger and sadness._ 'I can't believe I yelled at Yui-senpai like that...'_ she thought sadly as Yui's teary eyes flashed through her mind. _'I should go apologize...'_

_'No!'_

Azusa was startled as her angry thoughts crushed her guilty conscience in one swift blow.

_'She kept pampering me and treating me like a child, always rubbing and touching me!'_ Her expression turned sour along with her thoughts. _'Enough is enough!'_ she thought resolutely.

The end-of-lunch bell rang, indicating the start of afternoon classes. Azusa hurried off to her class, determined to avoid Yui and get out of the school as quickly as possible.

*** K-ON! ***

The next day, Azusa left her house and headed to school late on purpose. She still felt upset, though slightly embarrassed, about the day before, and did not want to see her fellow band mates at that moment. Azusa solemnly walked down the sidewalk, her head hung low. As she neared the corner that turned onto the school sidewalk, she heard her name being called, causing her head to jerk up.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui cried out cheerily, seemingly over what had happened yesterday, as she waved excitedly at her junior.

Azusa felt a combination of anger and embarrassment fill her mind as her cheeks flared up. She saw that all the girls were waiting for her, but she did not particularly want to see or talk to Yui. As she neared the waiting girls, she made her mind up and turned her nose up at Yui as she passed. A resolute "hmph" escaped her lips as she turned the corner and left the stunned and saddened brunette in her wake.

The lunch bell rang in class 2-4 followed shortly by the scrape of chair legs as the many young girls got up from their desks. Azusa, a pout set solidly on her features that had remained since that morning, glared down at her desk as she too stood. On instinct, she grabbed her lunch and began to trek out of the classroom, stopping just short outside the doorway as she realized her destination.

_'What should I do..?'_ she thought as she shifted from foot to foot, unable to decide if she should go to the clubroom or not. _'But Yui-senpai will be there...'_ she thought as a combination of bitterness and sadness wracked her thoughts.

"Azusa-chan!"

Azusa was startled from her thoughts and she looked up to see Tsumugi jogging down the hallway towards her, her cheery smile ever present.

"Ah, Mugi-senpai," Azusa acknowledged as Tsumugi came up to her.

"Heading to the clubroom?" Tsumugi asked curiously.

"Ah...um...yeah..." Azusa replied meekly as she awkwardly began to walk towards the third floor staircase, the blonde falling in line next to her. The two walked slowly in silence for a moment before Tsumugi spoke up.

"You know, Azusa-chan, nobody thinks badly of you," Tsumugi assured gently as she analyzed the pout on the younger girl's face.

"I-I know that..." Azusa replied as she blushed lightly. It was true that Azusa was not entirely worried that the other girls had thought badly of her, it was just that Yui had mostly preoccupied her upset thoughts.

"I hope you aren't really that upset with Yui-chan," Tsumugi continued as she tilted her head in concern. Azusa remained silent, her pout deepening, which Tsumugi took to be a confirmation of her worries. "Azusa-chan, Yui-chan isn't trying to harass you, she does it because she really cares for you."

"But, she treats me like a child! All this silly teasing and affection is just annoying!" Azusa replied in a huff as she puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Tsumugi smiled gently as she placed her hand on Azusa's shoulder, causing the girl to stop and look into the blonde's sparkling blue eyes curiously.

"She really does love you, Azusa-chan, she never acted that way until you came along. I'm almost envious of you," Tsumugi said as her smile grew larger. Azusa's pout began to lighten as she mulled the blonde's words over.

_'I guess she really does care about me...but...'_ she thought as she smiled a little. "I still don't like that she does it..." Azusa mumbled as a light blush brushed her cheeks.

Tsumugi smiled and removed her hand. "Well, I guess I can't help that," she replied cheerily as she began her journey back to the clubroom. Azusa walked quickly to catch up to her and both girls ascended the staircase together.

The pair arrived at the third floor landing and headed for the clubroom door, opening it slowly. Ritsu and Mio smiled over at the two girls as they entered the room. However, the moment Azusa and Tsumugi were through the door, Yui cried out excitedly and jumped from her chair, hurtling towards the defenseless junior. Azusa flinched and shut her eyes tight as she prepared to be crushed by Yui's affectionate embrace, however, it never came. After a long moment, Azusa slowly blinked her eyes open and looked to the side.

"Y-Yui-senpai..?" Azusa asked in surprise as she saw Yui hugging and clinging to Tsumugi, who had a blissful expression on her face.

"Heheh~ Mugi-chan~" Yui cooed as she hugged the blonde tightly.

"O-oh, Y-Yui-chan, this is a surprise..." Tsumugi stammered softly, her face flaring up in an intense blush.

"Yui-senpai..? What're you doing? Why aren't you hugging me..?" Azusa asked in stunned curiosity. Yui detached herself from the still-blushing blonde and looked at Azusa curiously.

"I'm sorry, Azusa-chan," Yui began. Azusa almost did not comprehend that Yui had spoken to her as she had not used her usual affectionate nickname. "I didn't know that what I was doing bothered you so much, so I'll stop," Yui finished with an apologetically sheepish smile. Azusa just stared, stunned, as Yui grabbed Tsumugi's hand and pulled her over to the table.

"I need to make the tea, Yui-chan," Tsumugi said, a hint of an amused laugh in her voice at Yui's new found affection.

Yui rubbed the back of her head as she released Tsumugi's hand and allowed the blonde to go prepare the tea. Azusa slowly came out of her daze and walked over to the table, sitting down in her chair, her head hanging slightly.

_'Yui-senpai is being like that with Mugi-senpai now..?'_ she thought as she stared at the hard wood of the table. A strange feeling welled up inside her stomach, a very unpleasant and sickening ache that she could not seem to get rid of. _'I-It's not like I care...I didn't want her to do that with me, anyway,'_ Azusa assured herself. _'Y-yeah! Now I won't have to deal with it anymore...'_ She rubbed at her stomach as the ache seemed to deepen. _'Then why do I feel like this..?'_

"Azusa? Are you alright?"

Azusa was brought from her reverie by Mio's voice. The young girl looked up to see Mio's eyes concernedly staring into her own.

"Y-yeah..." Azusa replied unconvincingly.

Ritsu watched, amusement clear on her features, as Yui bounced up in down in her seat, excitedly awaiting her tea. Azusa glanced over at Yui as well before looking back down at the table.

_'Yeah...'_

*** K-ON! ***

Azusa entered her house as the golden afternoon sun set against the horizon behind her. She slipped off her shoes and set her school bag down at the entrance before slowly padding into the living room and over to the couch. She lightly flopped down onto the cushions and stared at the wall for a moment.

_'Yui-senpai and Mugi-senpai...'_ she thought absently as images from earlier that day popped into her mind. _'Why was she doing that? She just switched from me to Mugi-senpai so easily...'_ she thought as she began to feel down about the entire thing. _'Was I not special..?'_

Just then, Tsumugi's words from earlier echoed in her mind:

_"...She never acted that way until you came along..."_

Azusa grabbed one of the couch cushions and hugged it to her body, resting her chin atop it.

_'W-why do I care so much anyway..?'_ she asked herself as she glumly stared across the room, her eyes half-lidded. _'It's not like I'm jealous or anything...I'm glad she isn't doing it to me anymore...'_

Despite her mental assurance, she began to feel the same feeling of jealousy from earlier that day well up inside her. Absently, she raised her hand to her cheek, gently caressing the soft flesh that was usually loved on by her senior, but now felt cold and lonely.

The next day slowly rolled around. Dark clouds hung overhead, giving the day a dower and grim feel as Azusa walked along the sidewalk towards school. She met up with the other Light Music girls at their usual stop. However, Azusa was hardly talkative on their way to school, the cause being very apparent. Yui was being extremely affectionate towards Tsumugi as she had the day before, clinging off the blushing blonde's arm and giggling lightly to herself. This odd, radical change in Yui's behavior was enough to garner curious, and even worried looks from Ritsu and Mio.

"Do you think Yui hit her head or something?" Ritsu whispered to Mio as Yui gave Tsumugi a half hug and giggled to herself more. Mio observed as Tsumugi's blush deepened as she smiled happily. She then turned her attention back to Ritsu and gave her a mild shrug.

Azusa observed the behavior in relative silence, her head lowered to hide the jealous pout on her face.

Lunch time arrived and all the girls gathered in the clubroom as usual. However, nobody really talked, as the interactions between Yui and Tsumugi were far too fascinating. It was as if Yui was glued to the blonde, as she was perpetually hugging or holding onto her, giggling and rubbing the now ever-blushing girl. Tsumugi seemed happy as ever, her gentle smile large and excited.

"Yui-chan, I need to prepare tea again," Tsumugi said, as she had the day before, but there was a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"Aww," Yui pouted as Tsumugi stood from her seat and prepared the tea and sweets. The table conversations returned to normal now that the spectacle of Yui and Tsumugi was temporarily on hold.

"Azusa, are you really alright?" Mio asked to the worryingly silent junior, bringing up her concerns from the previous day. Azusa perked up, brought out of her own world, and looked up at Mio.

"I'm fine, Mio-senpai," Azusa replied quietly before glancing over at Yui.

Out of the sudden change in Yui's behavior, the thing that hurt Azusa the most was that the brunette now acted as if she did not even exist; she had not talked to her once since that single time the day prior. Tsumugi returned and distributed the tea and cake out for everyone. As soon as the blonde returned to her seat, Yui began to bounce excitedly. She grabbed her fork and forked up a piece of cake, bringing it up to Tsumugi's mouth.

"Say 'ahh' Mugi-chan!" Yui said happily as pleasant surprise dawned on the blonde's face.

"Y-Yui-chan..." Tsumugi stuttered softly before she tentatively opened her mouth and allowed the brunette to feed her.

A delighted blush spread across her face, both at the delicious treat and the emotional overload from being treated with such affection. Yui cheered at her successful cake mission but her personal celebration was short lived as the scraping of chair legs brought everybody's attention to Azusa. The black haired girl stood at her chair, her face twisting around in a complex rainbow of emotions, but most predominantly, she looked on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing but an upset squeak escaped her lips before she resolutely turned and left without a word, the curious and concerned gazes of her band mates following her.

*** K-ON! ***

The next morning, Azusa left for school much earlier than usual, as she wanted to totally avoid Yui and the other girls, and leaving late did not seem to work. She casually walked down the sidewalk, as she had plenty time to get to school, and absently looked at her surroundings, a gloomy expression on her face. The sky was overcast and gray, the sun being muffled behind the depressed clouds. A breeze blew by that ruffled Azusa's pigtails and bit at her face slightly. She tried to keep her thoughts from drifting as she walked, but she was unable to keep the images from yesterday from flashing through her mind. Azusa scowled at the cement beneath her feet.

_'I'm not jealous...I'm not jealous...' _she mentally repeated to herself, her mental voice soft and slightly choked as a few tears leaked into the corners of her eyes which she promptly wiped away.

Azusa stopped for a moment and stared off into the distance before sighing, an envious and painful ache entering her heart.

_'...I don't care,'_ she told herself firmly before she continued onwards.

Azusa solemnly entered the school, though no other students had arrived yet. She made her way through the dimly lit hallways, the clouds blocking most of the early morning sunlight. As she ascended the third floor staircase, she began to hear a curious sound, then her stomach tightened as she neared the clubroom door.

"Mugi-chan~" Yui's teasing voice floated out through the door. Azusa reached out for the doorknob, gulping her anxiety down as she slowly turned and opened the door.

"Oh! Good morning, Azusa-chan," Tsumugi greeted from across the room, a tea pot in her hands. Azusa stood stunned for a moment before she snapped out of it.

"Morning, Mugi-senpai," she returned meekly as she made her way over to the table and took a seat.

She glanced over at Yui, but the brunette had not seemed to even register that the junior had even entered the room, much less sat down. Azusa frowned sadly then looked back over at Tsumugi.

"You two are here early..." she commented absently.

"Oh, well, I forgot a few of my text books and decided to come early to get them before classes started..." Tsumugi replied gently as she gave an oddly uneasy smile. Azusa quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. "And I just happened to run into Yui-chan on my way to school," she continued as she motioned towards Yui.

Tsumugi set the tea kettle on to brew then returned to her seat next to Yui. Yui got very physically excited, rocking back and forth in her seat, and when the blonde sat down, she was instantly attached to her side, snuggling against her arm and shoulder. Tsumugi blushed lightly at the contact, smiling sheepishly over at Azusa. The black haired junior simply sat and scowled at the wood of the table as if it were the source of the sick feeling in her stomach.

_'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care,'_ she repeated mentally, hoping the feeling would go away, yet it only strengthened.

After a few minutes of silence, only permeated by the sound of Yui's soft giggles, the tea kettle began to whistle. Tsumugi smiled apologetically to Yui's dejected look as she stood from her seat to attend to the tea. Azusa glanced up and observed how Yui intently watched Tsumugi, following her every move with what she could only surmise as affection glowing in her eyes.

_'Why aren't you looking at me like that, Yui-senpai..?'_ she wondered sadly as her scowl transformed into a pout. Tsumugi soon returned to the table with a teacup in each hand.

"Here you are, Yui-chan," Tsumugi said happily as she bent down and placed the teacup in front of Yui.

"Thanks, Mugi-chan!" Yui replied happily.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion for the stunned junior. Yui's excitement seemed to boil over and she leaned forward towards Tsumugi, her eyes slowly closing. Painfully slowly for Azusa, Yui's face came closer and closer to the blonde's, whose surprised expression slowly changed into barely repressed delight.

Time sped back up as Azusa let out a surprised gasp when Yui's lips pressed firmly against Tsumugi's smooth cheek, which already had a crimson hue blossomed on it. Azusa's eyes were as wide as saucers as she beheld the scene before her, her stomach churning in anxiety and her heart thumping in her throat.

_'...I do care...'_

"That's enough!" Azusa cried out, her expression twisted into anger and hurt, as she jumped to her feet and slammed her palms down on the table, rattling the wood and cups atop it. This startled both girls, causing Yui to separate from Tsumugi and for both girls to stare at her in surprise.

"What's wrong, Azusa-chan?" Tsumugi asked, confusion and concern clear on her features. Azusa's angry and upset expression broke and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Why aren't you doing that stuff with _me_ anymore, Yui-senpai?" Azusa asked tearfully, her voice choking. "Why Mugi-senpai now?"

Yui blinked at Azusa as if she did not comprehend the problem.

"But, Azusa-chan, you told me you didn't want me to," Yui replied, referencing Azusa's outburst just a couple days before.

"B-but...but..." Azusa replied meekly, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks and drip onto the backs of her hands. "I do want you to!" Azusa cried back, her voice wavering. "I didn't mean what I said. I didn't think you'd go and actually stop treating me like you always have..." she continued tearfully. "But I really do want you to!"

A long silence followed Azusa's outburst, the silence being punctuated by the occasional sniffle. Azusa looked up and saw Yui and Tsumugi smiling at her.

"W-what..?" she asked in confusion.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui cried out happily as she leapt across the table and encased her junior in a fierce hug, rubbing her cheek lovingly against Azusa's tear-stained one. Azusa was overwhelmed and taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor and stared in stunned silence at Tsumugi, who slowly stood from her seat.

"I-I don't understand..." Azusa said as Yui smothered her with affection, rubbing her cheek, hugging her, and petting her hair, all the while cooing "Azu-nyan~" excitedly.

"We both knew that you didn't really mean what you said before," Tsumugi said happily. Azusa's expression became even more confused at the blonde's words. Yui jumped in to help explain.

"I asked Mugi-chan to help me show you that you really do enjoy it!" she said teasingly.

Tsumugi smiled and nodded sagely. "I helped Yui-chan plan all of this out," she added.

"We were just pretending, Azu-nyan!" Yui said as she smiled broadly.

"W-well..." Tsumugi stuttered as a blush entered her cheeks.

"Right, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked as she smiled over at the blonde.

"A-ah yes...pretending..." Tsumugi shyly agreed as her blush deepened.

Azusa absorbed all of this new information slowly as Yui snuggled against her side.

_'Yui-senpai did this to make me admit my feelings..?'_ she wondered as she stiffly allowed Yui to lavish her affections on her. Suddenly, more of Tsumugi's words from only days before echoed in her mind:

_"...She really does love you, Azusa-chan..." _

A small smile slowly formed on Azusa's face, but before long, it had grown into a large, happy smile. She felt the beginnings of a happy laugh building in her throat as she gently closed her eyes and relaxed into Yui's loving embrace.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary:** My first _Yui/Azusa_ story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. All feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
